


ready now.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Other, Porn With Plot, They r so in love, charlotte is a bottom, doug is a top, give me chug rights smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: affection can be expressed in many different forms. for charlotte and doug, they feel as though they are ready for some of those ways.
Relationships: Charlotte/Doug (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Kudos: 2





	ready now.

**Author's Note:**

> if it isn't obvious enough,, this do b !!smut!! tho- click out if ya don't like it, or at least at the part where it becomes more nsfw  
> i decided to treat myself and i am sadly proud of this f in the chat try to enjoy it the best you can

today, june 17th, marks the seventh month of charlotte and doug’s relationship. throughout the time, they’ve learned a bit more about each other than before: the sleeping position they like, the dressing routine they do, and relating details like that. they don’t necessarily celebrate these minor milestones, mainly waiting for the one-year mark to make it a huge deal; however, that didn’t stop either of them from being giddy about it. doug still wakes up in the morning surprised to see they are next to a comfortable charlotte, dreaming away until her alarm alerts her she needs to get up. it was a wonderful feeling, seeing your favorite person that you call your lover and best friend every day without fail. they’ve been waiting for this for so long, and now that it is a daily thing, it doesn’t seem real.  
same could be said about charlotte; she wasn’t used to having another person in bed in the beginning due to the lack of presence of her previous spouse. now, she can proudly say she is relieved to have someone by her side again.

since it was a wednesday, the office lady got off work at three in the afternoon, meaning she was able to return home earlier than usual; doug didn’t open up their shop for this specific reason. that is a plus to owning your own business. on the road, she tried to think of some possible dinner options she can make, this being difficult as she was an anxious driver. she couldn’t drive with any soft of noise, whether it be music from the radio or someone talking to her, she gets quite panicked and doesn’t like to put herself or others in danger. she decided to wait until she was out of the car to bring it up with doug, hoping they didn’t go to the store as they tend to shop on a random schedule.  
pulling into the driveway, she discovered they were home and sitting on the front porch, looking down at whatever they were doing. carving a small item, most likely, thought charlotte to herself. she parked and turned off the car before hopping out, and greeted her partner that was invested in their craft. “who’s that for?” she asked after they shared a short kiss, gaze fixated on one of the few parts of the project.

“your niece asked if i could make her a seal for her girlfriend,” replied doug, as they blew off the wood shavings. “i guess she is majoring in marine biology.”  
“oh, yes! deb has talked to me about that, i find it nice alice loves sea animals. it already looks good, honey, she’s going to love it.” she encouraged, earning a smile from them. she watched as doug closed the utensil they were using and stood up on their feet, slipping it in their pocket.  
“c’mon, i used the fruit in the garden to make smoothies so you had a snack when you came home.” they led her inside of the house, shoes being kicked off near the door so dirt wasn’t tracked around. the garden has been there during the era of charlotte’s first marriage, she wanted to have her own fruits or vegetables instead of wasting so much money at the grocery store; to make things better, they are able to use these for their own personal use, or to sell at doug’s shop - like small jars of jam, for example. she enjoyed making things for others, it wasn’t too much of a surprise she asked them about having a section for the handmade sweetener.

charlotte set her purse down on the couch temporarily, following them to the kitchen. “i appreciate it, that sounds lovely right now.” she smiled while noticing they were already pouring her a cup. by the color, she had to assume blueberries were the main ingredient, though once taking a sip she made it a challenge to see what else was mixed in.  
“blueberry, strawberry, and… mango?”  
“ding ding ding, three out of three,” said doug, as they poured themself a glass. they gave her cheek a kiss as a prize for guessing the fruit right, charlotte giggling with delight from contact. “you’re getting better with this game.”  
“what can i say, sugar? i have a special skill!” she finished off the smoothie and went to rinse it, last minute thinking it would be easier to completely wash it now than wait later when more dishes pile into the sink. whenever the blender’s glass jug was empty of content, along with doug’s cup, she didn’t mind washing and drying them off before putting them away in their proper places. after that, they’d need to discuss an actual dinner for later - first, though, she wanted to bring her stuff to the room and relax.

despite it being a short work day, she was tired from all the calls and impatient customers in need of her assistance. she loved people, don’t get her wrong, yet some attitudes and things said to her were just plain nasty. luckily it didn’t get to her, doug appreciated that self-improvement from when she was extremely fragile. yes, she’s still sensitive, that’s a trait she’s never going to get rid of; it was wonderful she grew out of most of the minor problems that brought her entire mood down. she’s proud of this since she wouldn’t have to push herself to be positive or anything of the sort, the insignificant incident is forgotten in a blink of an eye and the go-lucky woman returned to living her best life.  
she put her purse under the desk on one side of the bedroom, not needing it again until tomorrow, and plopped down on the bed with her phone in hand. doug joined her though they stayed at the edge, crossing their leg over the other. they liked being around her, even if they most likely were going to be in silence, it didn’t bother them.

“how does kielbasa and pierogies sound? we haven’t had that in a while, i can try a different recipe.” she suggested, scrolling through her notes that listed off meals she’s made in the past that the two of them particularly enjoyed. she does like putting together foods she grew up with thanks to her mom’s side of the family descending from poland. “or maybe beef stroganoff? i think i only did that once!”  
“only once,” said doug; “but impressively made, considering your family isn’t russian.” their dad’s side of the family came straight from russia, luckily that figure was always travelling the world from his job and didn’t imprint the heavy accent onto them. they were rather fond of their almost monotone, american accent - it fits best, and charlotte agrees. she clicked off her phone and set it aside, looking at her partner.  
“i hope we have everything so i can make it, i don’t want to disappoint you.” she said with a small sigh, reaching a hand up to the collar of her sweater and tugged on it. she didn’t react when they scooted more on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“like you would ever disappoint me, that’s crazy talk. i went shopping the other day, i’m sure there’s all you need, though i don’t mind if i need to go grab a thing or two real quick.” they reassured, feeling her lean into their side and rest her head against their shoulder. god, they loved how warm she was, it always made them feel at ease whenever they embraced in any way. she only nodded in acknowledgment to their words, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh as the two sat there. ah yes, the time of their day spent doing absolutely nothing; this being okay as long as they were together. if anything, it was comforting that charlotte didn’t feel the need to find ways to entertain doug, and doug didn’t feel the pressure to come up with conversation topics. they were in their own world, safe from reality and responsibilities of life; no fear to hold back, no fear to keep in a single fact. no worrying a fight will happen, no worrying where the other was, no worrying how they’d react. it was like they were fit for each other, the roles they play chain together nicely, they had to experience different interactions until getting to where they are now. worth the wait, worth the struggle, worth the distance.  
it didn’t seem long for charlotte to lift her head, raising one of her hands to caress doug’s cheek, and looked at them.

their eyes met hers, not at all questioning the gesture. she knew she didn’t need to ask for a kiss, doug already knew this after a silent second had passed; they pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, and closed their eyes in the process. she mimicked the action and kept close to their frame, feeling as though they’d pull back too soon if she didn’t. the slowness of it was sweet, both parties taking their time with snaking arms around one another and embracing for a hug, legs getting entangled as they did. charlotte’s clingy nature never bothered doug, in fact they loved to receive and return it, this needing to be reassured constantly for the first few months of dating. she’d always ask if certain things they did was okay - ranging from where her arms were in a hug, how they are positioned when cuddling, or when a peck or kiss was appropriate - and doug gave the same few responses: “yes, this is good.”; “yes, i am comfortable, are you?”; “yes, it’s okay, darling.”  
they were patient, they knew how to be. eventually, the concerns weren’t as frequent, then soon enough all charlotte had to do was give a specific look and doug knew what she wanted. the look she gave moments prior from their shared moment was just that, asking if they’d be fine with kissing. it cannot be said similar to when they pulled away in order to catch a breath.

“it’s the seventeenth, isn’t it?” asked charlotte, as she ran a hand down to their shoulder.  
“it is, it’s our seven months, why do you ask?”  
“we usually don’t do much, but i just had a silly thought- if you’re okay with it.”  
“what is the thought?” after doug replied, she moved her hand to hold a part of their belt, the gesture in itself made them tense suddenly. “oh, are you sure? are we ready for that?”  
she lied on her back, pulling the other on top of her in the process, keeping a gaze on them. “i’m sure.” she softly said with a bit of confidence, slipping her arms around their neck. it was a change of tone for sure, going from dinner to this in a matter of time, but to be honest? doug wasn’t complaining, though after the years of denying any advancements to be with her, this is going to overwhelm them more or less.  
they’ve had sex in the past, to no real surprise, yet finally getting the chance to do such an activity with the woman they’ve yearned for for the longest time? aphrodite must be on their side today.

the kiss resumed without question, charlotte running a hand through doug’s hair to keep it busy. it wasn’t as gentle as before, more passionate and full of energy, adrenaline picking up at a slow pace. they were the one to lick at her bottom lip to get permission to continue further, which was accepted shortly after, doug taking the lead. while their tongues danced, they couldn’t help but taste the fruits from the smoothies not too long ago; the sweetness flooding their senses unintentionally. a few contentful sighs were heard from the one below, who must’ve been waiting for a perfect day to ask about this. sure, they have made out in a similar way a selection of times in previous months, but what will come after excited charlotte.  
pulling away from her, they tried to place short pecks against her neck, this backfiring as she began to giggle and turn her head away.  
“that tickles, doug,” said charlotte with a small smile, an apology earned after. she took her hand out of their hair in order to take off her bow headband, it becoming uncomfortable to wear while lying down.

they sat up when she began to shift up, unzipping her sweater from the back and proceeding to slip out of the jade green fabric. she tossed it aside and would’ve unbuttoned her work shirt, though doug insisted they’d do it; she let them and kept her eyes on their flushed face, concentrating on pushing the small buttons out of their holes. while this happened, she undid their flannel, discovering they didn’t have any undershirt - neat, less clothes to go through. once both set their shirts aside, charlotte ran a hand against their chest, observing the same two scars that she saw whenever they went to the beach in the summer season. she didn’t take notice in doug avoiding to look at her, that is until she moved her gaze to their awkward expression.  
“it’s okay, honey, you’re fine.” she reassured, taking her hand away so she can unclip her bra from the back, and let the straps fall off her shoulders. she appreciated doug being respectful, but she wants them to see her, that’s the point. they never have, the most was whenever she wore a one-piece to the pool, that’s about it.

“i’m not heavy, am i?” they asked when they returned to their previous position, doug using their elbows to prop their torso up and above charlotte. they waited for a yes or a no, receiving a head shake as a response, then ghosted the palms of their hands over her front. they always recognized her body as soft and warm as a pillow, but even her skin felt this way; they didn’t think she could get any more beautiful. they would glance up at her as they rested their hands on her chest, just to make sure if this was okay, seeing she had her own gaze slated. she never said what her size was, she feels like a b-cup, thought doug as they began to lightly touch her.  
charlotte leaned her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip at the careful gropes at her chest.  
she took note of how different their approach was compared to others; they made sure to keep their gropes and touches gentle and slow, not rushing the task of exploring her body. they want to remember this day, remember what moves were the right ones, remember where she was most satisfied. the act was driven by love and only love, it made her feel special.

doug continued with the fondling, not stopping even as they tilted their head forward in order to kiss at her skin. she smelt of her lily perfume and honeycomb wash, a scent of cats and lemongrass mixed in faintly, relaxing their worked up nerves. they would never get over the different scents that reminded them of her, especially the one that couldn’t be described as anything else but “charlotte”. from what charlotte could pick up, they had their everyday cologne that reminded her of pine needles; firewood and orange peels found its way to still pop out from the coverage.  
the amount of heat stuck between their bodies made her become too warm to still be in her floral skirt, taking her arms off them in order to tug at the hem of it. they helped her take the skirt off when they felt her shift around her lower half, then stayed sitting up on their knees, looking down at her. god, how is this real? the fluttery feeling in their chest was still there, letting charlotte slip off her own underwear as they did not want to rush her - it had a cat pattern, of course, making them admire how precious their girlfriend was. she wrapped her legs around their waist and pushed herself closer, and held one of their hands out of wanting to keep holding onto them.

“you know you’re pretty, right? stunning, even, i love you so much.” they used their free hand to trace light circles against one of her thighs as they spoke, taking in the rest of her. the stretch marks, the freckles, the spots of hair missed when shaving, every delicately placed detail coming together beautifully in their eyes. it made charlotte blush a darker shade of red, close to cherry wine, she wasn’t used to someone complimenting her entire being.  
“i love you, too,” said charlotte in a quiet tone. she gasped whenever she felt doug’s few fingers run up against her folds, her grip tightening on their nondominant hand. they smiled at this, the simple gesture of rubbing her in a repeated motion got her going; suddenly going shy on them by covering a part of her face with her free hand, holding back pleased sounds. they found it cute she already was eager due to them touching her, no matter if it was for a brief moment or longer. what she has thought about many times in the past and even now, is that doug was more than likely to be good with their hands - look at their job! they make things from pieces of raw wood, they must know a thing or two on giving another person pleasure.

she wasn’t wrong. doug asked if she wanted them to continue on after some minutes of playing with her passed, a blunt and desperate “yes” escaping from her mouth, the cue for them to push their middle finger in. charlotte shook a bit from the feeling of it, wanting to get off soon to be fixed as they began to move their arm. they were slow, as expected, this not being enough which they were well aware of; they first need to see the spots they ran against would have a bigger effect on her. certainly they’d find it, they used this tactic with older hook-ups, it helps to keep the one receiving anticipate more and exactly where that’d be. good for future reference, as well.  
she let a few moans slip that she couldn’t control, feeling embarrassed from it as that was the one other thing heard in the quiet room; however, this gave doug confidence to add their index finger and add speed to their pace. once this took place, charlotte stopped her worrying, giving in to feeling good and showing this with her soft sounds. nothing was on her mind but what they were doing, it seems she’s forgotten about what they discussed earlier and what she did at work today. it was temporary, though, so she’d be able to get her energy back in perhaps an hour to make them something to eat, and talk about her day as always. for now, it was the curling of their fingers that clouded her thoughts.

doug was enjoying this, it wasn’t hard to tell by their unbreakable grin on their face, not disappointed their day off was spent learning more about charlotte. while keeping up with the rolling of their wrist, they gave her cheek a few light pecks, and could hear the whimpers much clearer now that they were close. maybe even at one point they heard their name, though they could be wrong. they were fine with the jumbled mess of moans, they didn’t want them to stop, and for that they gave in on thrusting in a third finger.  
they didn’t think they were deep enough in her for her to respond with heavier breathing and louder sounds, her arms latching around their frame to keep them near. charlotte knew it was, she isn’t the type to go on for long, and she couldn’t form a coherent sentence that the sensation building in her was about to go past her limit. instead, all she did was bury her face into doug’s shoulder, muffling her growing vocals. in the end of it, to help reach her climax, she bucked her hips against their hand, each time spaced between each other as the euphoria stopped her from doing it more.

from this, they got into a short rhythm with her until they felt her tense up, pulling them completely against her as she let out a final but strained groan. they slowed their wrist from moving once realizing the peak was hit, and soon came to a stop; they listened to her try to control her breathing, not sure what else to do but that. funny, for someone who has always been the top, they sure did forget how to properly finish the session. they pulled away from charlotte, taking their hand along with them, and scooted off the bed - they had to get cloth to clean up the mess.  
charlotte didn’t think much of it, turning her head to look at doug when they returned with one and used it to wipe her down. they’re very thoughtful, she would think as they made sure she was cleaned up and not feel too gross. afterwards, they lied down next to her and snaked their arms around her, staying pressed against her as they always were.

she smiled when feeling the attack of kisses on her shoulder and neck, laughing when they did and as they kept her from shifting away from the tickling. “stop it- stop it, doug!” she giggled at the randomly patterned pecks, taking in a breath as they pulled away from her neck.  
“you’re mean.” she joked and stuck her tongue out.  
“so mean,” agreed doug, as they let out a soft chuckle and gave her lips another quick kiss. back to the regular, light affection, she’s more than okay with that.  
they lied there in bed for another hour or so, playing with each other’s hair and listening to the pitter-patter of their cats’ paws on the floorboards in the hallway. dinner wouldn’t be made until late that evening, it coming to be beef stroganoff, neither of the two had an issue with this inconvenience and decision.


End file.
